Various ethylenically unsaturated monomers, such as (meth)acrylate monomers have been employed in hardenable dental compositions.
Certain dental materials comprising isocyanurate monomer have been described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,843; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,630; U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,413; EP 2 008 636; and US2009/0032989.
Further, certain dental materials comprising tricyclodecane monomers have been described in US 2009/0036565; US 2008/0167399; U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,767; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,827.